Imperturbable
by Kuumquat
Summary: Quand Lily joue à cache-cache. Mots clefs ? Adieux, cheveux, papillons, iris, imperturbable. Vraiment ?


Hop hop, un petit OS de rien du tout, clairement guimauve et sans grand intérêt. J'ai eu du mal à choisir quel titre prendre, le résumé en est la conséquence directe. Lisez et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

Elle courait dans les couloirs, ses talons claquant sur le sol de pierre froide. Elle courait et son sourire s'agrandissait au son de ses amies qui l'imitaient, courant le plus loin, le plus vite possible. Elle s'arrêta à une intersection, passa la main dans ses cheveux longs. Son regard alterna entre la gauche et la droite, son cœur battant vite dans sa poitrine. Droite, gauche. Droite ou gauche ? Elle fonça vers la gauche, vers les étages, là ou on ne la trouvera pas. Vite, vite. Elle sourit. Un jeu de cache-cache, dans Poudlard. Franck ne les trouvera jamais. Lily eut envie de sautiller comme une gamine, tant la joie de faire un jeu, de jouer, de se cacher comme quand elle était enfant la rendait euphorique. Mais elle se reteint. Elle se contenta d'agrandir le sourire qui fendait déjà son visage. Elle courait, courait dans les couloirs, essayant de visualiser où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Les tableaux défilaient et elle ne repérait aucune peinture connue. Elle ralentit le rythme, sachant parfaitement que Franck allait commencer par les cachots, voulant procéder par élimination, comme lui dictait son sens de la logique implacable qui le caractérisait. Il voulait trouver Alice en premier, bien entendu. Lily avait vaguement entendu une promesse de bisous en guise de récompense. Alice et Franck, les amoureux éternels. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de quand datait leur premier baiser. La troisième année peut être.

Lily s'accorda une pause, s'approchant d'une fenêtre ouverte, laissant passer l'air tiède et moite de ce début juillet. Elle soupira, l'atmosphère était douce, calme, enfantine. Propice à créer des souvenirs. Les cours étaient finis, l'année aussi, sa vie à Poudlard aussi... Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. A la fin, au départ après demain, aux au-revoir. Aux _adieux_. Non, il ne valait mieux pas penser aux adieux, ce sont toujours les pires. Elle soupira, ses joues étaient roses. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour éviter que des mèches folles ne retombent dans ses yeux. Son regard se promena le long du lac noir où quelques jeunes s'éclaboussaient. Pensive, son cœur se serra un peu à la vision du grand garçon assis avec ses amis au pied du saule. Il était étendu sur le dos, la main portée en visière pour regarder le château. Elle l'observa, quelques instants. Sa longue silhouette sportive, ses cheveux fous. Il semblait la regarder, elle, mais Lily n'était pas sûre. Son ventre se tordit. Sensation beaucoup trop habituelle, les papillons. Bien sûr, bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire _adieu_, à lui. Car ce serait un adieu à coup sûr, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour décider de se revoir à l'extérieur. Le verrait-elle seulement après demain, sur le quai de la gare ? Lui dirait-il au revoir, _adieu_ ? Oserait-elle, elle de le faire ? Elle ne savait pas.

Toute son excitation était retombée et elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers le château. Elle devinait sa démarche hâtive et sourit lorsqu'elle le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Même manie. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et reprit sa marche dans les couloirs, plus calme. Elle savait que lui aurait pu l'aider, il était champion pour se cacher. Ils auraient pu trouver une planque parfaite, attendre des heures dans un recoin, rire, parler, se connaître mieux. Créer des souvenirs. Un sourire réapparu sur son visage. Mais il ne jouait pas, il ne faisait pas parti du jeu, il n'était pas là. Elle imagina sans peine que la partie aurait été beaucoup plus passionnante avec lui, avec ses idées folles et ses yeux qui pétillaient. Avec ses fossettes adorables et son air confiant, quoi qu'il arrivait. Sa grande main qui aurait tenu la sienne, en courant dans les dédales de couloirs. Leurs rires mélangés et leurs chuchotis dans un placard. Ah, les papillons, les papillons si familiers maintenant, qui voletaient dans son ventre. Lily avait depuis bien longtemps arrêter de réfléchir quand il était question de lui. Elle avait cédé, lâché prise. Même sa conscience semblait se taire lorsque les papillons revenaient. Sensation récurrente.

Lily secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Elle passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux, par automatisme. Par mimétisme. Elle se remit à courir, pour retrouver un peu de la joie enfantine qu'elle avait perdu en réfléchissant. Elle esquissa quelques sauts en grand écart et éclata de rire en laissant derrière elle les protestations outrées des tableaux. Elle grimpa un escalier quatre à quatre et d'après les tableaux qu'elle aperçu dans sa course folle, elle était au septième étage. Estimant qu'elle était allée assez loin, Lily ouvrit la première porte à gauche. Une salle de classe. Pas d'endroits où se cacher. Elle en ouvrit une autre, trouva un placard où grouillaient les araignées, grimaça, chercha encore. Soudain, elle entendit des pas venir de l'autre extrémité du couloir. Lily n'eut pas le temps de trouver une cachette que déjà _il_ l'avait rejoint, son sourire et ses fossettes précédant sa voix.

_ Salut Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de commencer sa phrase que la voix de Franck se faisait entendre.

_ Liiiiiiiily ? Je sais que tu es dans le coin...!

Refusant de perdre après tout ce chemin, cette dernière poussa sans ménagement James dans une alcôve qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré et lui intima l'ordre de se taire en lui mettant d'autorité un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle se maudit soudain de ne pas avoir choisi meilleur endroit car elle devait presque lui marcher sur les pieds pour ne pas être vue de l'extérieur, surtout que l'endroit était ridiculement minuscule. Se blottissant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout en essayant de ne pas trop se coller quand même, Lily sentit ses joues rougir tandis que la main de James vint descendre le long de son dos pour la coller contre lui. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration sereine, le nez au niveau de son cou, le contact avec lui électrisant sa peau. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais devinait sans peine qu'il affichait un doux sourire.

Elle en oublia presque où ils étaient jusqu'à ce que les pas de Franck se rapprochent d'eux, alors qu'elle entendait au loin la voix d'autres personnes, sûrement Alice et June la cherchant elles aussi. Après quelques minutes qui lui paru être une seconde aussi bien qu'une éternité, elle perçu enfin les bruits de pas du garçon qui s'éloignait d'eux. Elle tenta aussitôt de s'éloigner de James mais celui-ci la retint contre lui, renforçant par la même occasion leur étreinte fortuite. Aussitôt Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, son corps tout entier collé à lui. Sa tête reposant sur la base de son cou, elle respirait à pleins poumons son odeur unique, faisant régner la confusion la plus totale dans la tête de la jeune femme. Lily remarqua alors un point de beauté sur sa peau, dans la chair tendre situé entre sa mâchoire et son oreille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, un élan de tendresse, d'envie et de quelque chose qu'elle se refusait à nommer s'emparant d'elle. Le souffle court, elle se surprit à vouloir embrasser ce petit bout d'innocence, si fragile dans ce corps d'homme.

Louchant pour ne pas fermer les yeux, elle espérait qu'il la lâcherait rapidement avant qu'elle ne cède à quelque chose qui ne cessait de grandir en elle. Et cette petite tâche, témoin de la fragilité du garçon, ne cessait de l'obséder, renforcée par la chaleur de ses paumes dans le bas de son dos, par son étreinte, par son souffle dans son cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre en levant les yeux vers ses oreilles ourlés. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable à cet instant qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Elle s'en voulu de s'emballer pour une telle promiscuité mais les battements désordonnés de son cœur ne se décidaient pas à se calmer.

_ C'est bon, je crois qu'il est parti, dit-elle pour se libérer de cette étreinte tentatrice.

Il retira ses bras de son dos et elle se laissa tomber sur un rebord en pierre. Elle lui lança un sourire alors que son estomac faisait des loopings. Papillons. Il lui rendit son sourire et se laissa couler le long du mur pour s'asseoir à ses pieds, les jambes de Lily s'emmêlant dans les siennes.

_ Tu joues vraiment à cache cache ? Demanda t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, je n'y ai pas joué depuis la première année.

_ Je crois qu'on est parti pour gagner, ils doivent nous chercher dans le parc maintenant.

_ Ils ne sont pas près de trouver de découvrir notre cachette, alors. On a de longues heures devant nous !

Lily ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir à cet instant, tandis qu'il la détaillait sans se cacher. Elle lui tira la langue pour cacher sa gène et il rit doucement. Elle détourna la tête pour regarder par l'ouverture mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa main tourner son menton vers lui. Elle chercha son regard, surprise, et elle vit ses yeux sérieux derrière ses lunettes. Elle baissa à nouveau le regard.

_ Regardes moi... souffla t-il.

Papillons.

Lily releva la tête. Il la fixait sans ciller. Il sourit soudainement.

_ Seriez vous incapable de soutenir mon regard, Miss Evans ?

Elle rougit à nouveau et pria pour que le clair obscur de l'alcôve où ils se trouvaient suffirait à dissimuler ses rougeurs. Elle adopta un air outré et regarda droit dans ses yeux noisette. Détaillant son visage, son regard suivait les courbes dur de sa mâchoire rasée de près, de son nez droit, de l'implantation de ses cheveux noirs, partant dans tout les sens. Lily mourait d'envie de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux fous, pour replacer la mèche qui tombait sur son front. Ses lunettes accentuait l'emprise de son regard sur la jeune femme. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent ainsi, souriant de temps en temps, ne se quittant pas du regard, luttant l'un contre l'autre.

_ Tu es très forte. Mais je peux te faire céder.

Papillons.

Lily sourit.

_ Faux. Je suis imperturbable.

James sourit à son tour, creusant ses fossettes.

_Vraiment ?

Il se releva tout doucement. Se mit à sa hauteur sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle restait de marbre, son ventre se tordant. Il posa une main sur son genou. Puis l'autre. Elle retint un frisson.

_ Alors ? Chuchota t-il.

_ Imperturbable.

Elle savait le combat perdu d'avance mais sa conscience, son intelligence et même son instinct de survie s'étaient fait la malle. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle sourit doucement, ses yeux dans les siens. Il rapprocha son visage, délicatement, millimètre par millimètre. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Mon dieu. Une éternité, il mettait une éternité à avancer. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il souffla :

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Imperturbable.

Il sourit. Papillons.

Il avança encore. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, ses deux mains chaudes toujours sur ses cuisses, ses pouces massant sa peau. Elle se mordit la lèvre encore, plus fort.

_ Et là ?

_ Imperturbable.

Il se rapprocha encore lentement, Lily pouvant voir le moindre détail de son visage. Elle sentait son pouls s'emballer. Il pencha la tête vers la droite, incroyablement sérieux. Elle aurait presque eu envie de rire nerveusement de la situation si elle n'était pas aussi hypnotisée. Elle voyait maintenant toutes les nuances de ses iris et découvrit des pointes de vert et d'or, brillantes parmi la douce couleur noisette, entourant comme des filaments de couleurs ses pupilles dilatées.

Papillons.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Elle cru qu'il allait achever son supplice en comblant la distance ridicule qui les séparait mais il n'en fit rien. James se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

_ Toujours ? Souffla t-il, à voix si basse qu'elle cru l'avoir rêvé.

_ Imperturbable, répondit-elle du même ton.

Papillons.

Elle cru devenir folle lorsqu'il effleura de ses lèvres les siennes, comme invisibles. Il prenait son temps, subtil.

_ Hum, et là ?

_ Imperturbable.

Il sourit. Il combla alors la distance absurde entre eux. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Lily, furtivement. Le cœur de cette dernière battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle cru exploser de frustration à cet instant.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non... souffla t-elle dans un souffle, beaucoup trop perturbée pour prétendre le contraire.

Les yeux de James pétillaient.

_ J'ai gagné.

_ Je sais...

_ Je te fais de l'effet.

_Peut être...

Et ses lèvres toujours si proches. Il la dévorait des yeux, se délectant de la rougeur de ses joues, de sa lèvre qu'il avait malmenée.

_ Perdu, Lily. Souffla t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il sourit. Il combla la distance. Leurs paupières respectives se fermèrent. Papillons.


End file.
